Poke-MOV
by PokePenguin2459
Summary: When Ash, Paul and Alexis give Twilight a mysterious book, they end up in the PONY.MOV universe. When they meet with their counterparts, they go through the .MOV adventures and then some. RATED M FOR SWEARING, CHARACTER DEATH AND FLIP-OFFS! (Pokemon: Friendship is Magic could be considered a prequel to this, but this story can be read on its own.)
1. Apple-MOV

**Hi, guys! I'm back again! I have a new story for you all! It is called , which is another crossover between Pokémon and My Little Pony. Have any of you bronies who are reading this seen the series on YouTube? Well, this is my version of that.**

**AN 1: Pokémon: Friendship is Magic is a prequel to this, but this can be read on its own. The main shipping of this story is the same as in Pokémon: Friendship is Magic.**

**AN 2: I do not own Pokémon or My Little Pony in any shape or form. I own Alexis, Marcel, Corbin and Jason. My friends who go to college own Bayon and Pendulum and gave me the permission to use them.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Oh dear Celestia above. What happened last night?", said a young colt that looked 22 years old. He had a brown coat and a black mane. His cutie mark was a Poke Ball surrounded by swords and yellowish-white lights.

"No idea, Ash. All we know is that Twilight did something to bring us here.", said another colt. This one looked 23, with a black coat and purple mane. His cutie mark was also of a Poke Ball, but this one was surrounded by axes and black orbs.

"Why did we give Twilight that book?", said a young mare. This one was the same age as Ash and had the same black mane, but the coat was of a greenish colour. Her cutie mark was also of a Poke Ball, but it was surrounded by lances and three small orbs. They got up and looked around.

"This seems like another Equestria, guys.", Ash said.

"Ash, Paul, should we wake up the others?", the mare said.

"You know, we should, Alexis.", Paul said. They then woke up their other friends. Their friends are: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Brock, Misty, Silver, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Kenny, Iris, Marcel, Corbin, Jason, Spike, Bayon and Pendulum.

Twilight Sparkle has a lavender coat, a purple mane with pink highlights and her cutie mark was of a large pink star surrounded by smaller white stars.

Pinkie Pie's mane and coat are both pink and she has balloons as her cutie mark.

Applejack has an orange coat, a blonde mane and her cutie mark was apples.

Rainbow Dash has a blue coat, a rainbow mane and her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow-coloured lightning bolt coming down from it.

Rarity has a white coat, a purple mane and her cutie mark was diamonds.

Fluttershy has a yellow coat, a pink mane and her cutie mark was butterflies.

Brock has a light brown coat, a dark brown mane, and his cutie mark was a Poke Ball surrounded by stones.

Misty has a blue-green coat, an orange mane and her cutie mark was a Poke Ball surrounded by bubbles.

Silver has a black mane, a dark red coat and his cutie mark was a Poke Ball surrounded by multiples of a red R.

May has a blue coat, a brown mane, and her cutie mark was a Poke Ball between curtains.

Max has a green coat, a teal mane and his cutie mark was a Poke Ball surrounded by books.

Drew's mane and coat are both green and his cutie mark was the same as May.

Dawn has a blue coat, a dark blue mane and her cutie mark was the same as May and Drew.

Kenny has a light green coat, a brown mane and his cutie mark was the same as May, Drew and Dawn.

Iris has a brown coat, a purple mane and her cutie mark was a Poke Ball surrounded by small dragons.

Marcel has a dark blue coat and a red mane, Corbin has a yellow coat and grey mane and Jason has a gold coat and black mane. All three of them have a cutie mark of a sword with a dollar sign on it.

Spike is a purple-scaled dragon with green spikes.

Bayon has a light blue coat, markings of the warrior, blue mechanical wings, half a horn, his mane is short and spiky, light blue with dark blue tips and his cutie mark is a wrench crossed over with a lightning bolt.

Pendulum is a pure black changeling with bat wings, the strength of an earth pony, the speed of a Pegasus and the magic of a unicorn. His horn is also like a blade.

"Let's look around, Chief. Maybe we'll see some civilians.", Marcel said.

"Yeah, maybe.", Corbin said. After 5 minutes of walking, they saw a farmyard with several bushels of apples, one of which a pony similar to Applejack was eating from.

"Boy, let me tell ya. Ah sure do love apples!", the mare said.

"Oh boy, another Applejack.", Ash said.

"Applejack, what are you doing? You can't eat all those fucking apples!", said another mare.

"Oh no, another Twilight! The insanity has been doubled!", said Jason. Ash punched him in the face.

"She's right, you know. It's impossible to eat all those apples.", Paul said to the other Applejack.

"Fuck you I can't eat all these apples!", the other Applejack snapped before eating the apples at a fast pace.

"Oh, man! I've never seen a pony eat so many apples!", the other Twilight said excitedly.

"This will not end well.", Bayon said. At the same time, the other Applejack was eating many an apple.

"Whoa-ho-ho, Applejack. Eat all those apples and you'll get a wicked bad tummy ache!", said a mare that popped in.

"Oh, joy! Another Rainbow Dash! One that speaks like a dude!", Pendulum said. Marcel stared quite oddly as the other Applejack licked the apple, kissed it, then ate it whole. She then ate rapidly out of the bushel.

"I eat like that?", Applejack asked, quite worried of possible comparisons.

"Whoa, hey, guys! Check it out! Applejack's eating a shitload of apples!", a mare said. Rarity recognised the mare by coat.

"Another me?", Rarity asked to no one in particular. The other Applejack said a muffled sentence because her mouth was full of apples.

"Hey-hey-hey. This I've got to see.", a mare said while walking alongside another. Corbin recognised one of the mares while Silver recognised the other.

"Oh fuck. Another Pinkie.", Silver deadpanned.

"Another Fluttershy!?", Corbin asked desperately.

"Hey, sugar cubes, look! I'm a walrus! Arph-arph-arph!", Applejack said while doing walrus impressions.

"Whoa, Applejack! You eat all those apples, you'll get a wicked bad tummy ache!", the other Pinkie said.

"Oh, no way! I just said the same thing, you crazy cunt! Heheheh.", the other Rainbow Dash said.

"Go, Applejack, go!", the other Twilight said. The other Applejack then finished the bushel.

"What's all the ruckus about?", said a drunken colt who just walked in.

"Oh my God. Applejack, you're crazy, dude.", said another version of Spike. The dragon snickered, resulting in the other Applejack bucking him into the tree.

"Oh, my counterpart's gonna feel that.", Spike said.

"There's another me?", Bayon said, confused.

"Ha! You missed-", the other Bayon said before the other Applejack bucked him, sending him flying into the tree that the other Spike landed near.

"MORE APPLES!", the other Applejack said in a demonic voice before throwing the empty bushel and putting a full one into the ground. The bushel landed on top of the duo near the tree. After eating many an apple, the other Applejack was suffering from hallucinations.

Back in reality, the other Applejack was convulsing.

"Yo, Applejack! You alright?", said the other Spike, who by then had regained consciousness. After 5 seconds of waiting for a sign, an apple fell out of the mare's mouth.

"Yeah, she's fine.", the dragon concluded.

"Boy, let me tell you, that pony sure loves apples!", said the other Twilight.

"You're telling me.", said a voice. The group turned around to see ponies identical to them.

"Who are you?", said the other Twilight.

"We're other versions of you.", said Twilight. Everyone then talked about their worlds. (I won't involve the topics they talked about because they're boring!) Everyone then went to their homes, unaware of a massive adventure.

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter. This is a new story of mine, okay? Also, from the next chapter on, I will refer to the MLP:FiM group as the Show Group and the group of the .MOV series as…well, you know.**

**Till next time, keep on reading, reviewing and recommending!**


	2. Dress-MOV

**Nothing much to say. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The entire town of Ponyville was in a panic, as a gigantic beast came wandering into the town and punching a building. A considerable distance away from the town, the MOV crew and the show crew were watching the destruction.

"Dear sweet Celestia! Discord, the god of chaos has returned from his stone prison to lay waste to everything and everyone we hold dear!", MOV Twilight said.

"No! You don't say!", said Show Bayon with heavy sarcasm.

"Everypony, we only have one option! We must locate our set of the Elements of Harmony!", MOV Twilight said. Just then, a gurgling occurred, which was MOV Spike using some kind of weird flask.

"Yeah, far out, dude.", MOV Spike said.

"Fuck this, I'm going to watch the destruction.", MOV Bayon said, leaving to go watch.

"Well, we're one down, three if you count your Applejack being in a coma and our Applejack making sure she makes it.", Show Ash said to MOV Ash.

* * *

After five minutes of searching, they found Show Fluttershy and MOV Fluttershy talking. MOV Twilight decided to catch the attention of the latter by poking her rear with her horn.

"Hey-hey-hey, quit poking me with your thing!", MOV Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, have you seen the elements of Harmony? I can't find them anywhere.", Show Twilight asked.

"Hey-hey-hey, I sure haven't, purple guy! Stay out of my shed, okay?", MOV Fluttershy asked before going into her shed.

"Hey, Fluttershy, you've been around your clone a lot, haven't you?", Show Ash asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?", Show Fluttershy asked.

"Do you know what is in Other Fluttershy's shed?", Show Ash asked. Show Fluttershy then turned away.

"Very horrible things…", she answered.

"I'll help you find the elements, though.", she added.

"Wanna help me look, Rainbow Dash?", MOV Twilight asked.

"Yeah, why don't you suck my tits, ya dumb bitch? Heheheh! Swag!", MOV Rainbow said.

"I'll help, unlike certain morons over here.", Show Rainbow said.

"I know! I'll ask Rarity!", MOV Twilight said while moving her hoof around her…well, you know.

"My eyes! I'll have this image in my head for weeks!", Show Bayon yelled.

* * *

Five more minutes later, everyone was approaching the dress shop after finding Show Rarity.

"I'll knock.", MOV Twilight said to the group. When she went to knock, the group had a minor conversation which I will not go into.

"Rarity! Get your fat ass out here and help me find the elements!", MOV Twilight said while pounding her hoof on the door.

"Oh, I can't, Darling. I'm entertaining family today.", MOV Rarity said. Everyone opened the door and was quite shocked to see a group of human Mexicans.

"You're family with over 30 illegal Mexican immigrants?", MOV Twilight asked, leaving Show Bayon and the Show group's Mane 6 except Show Twilight stumped on what an immigrant is.

"Of course! Who do you think makes my dresses?", MOV Rarity asked.

"She couldn't just make them herself?!", Show Ash asked Show Rarity.

"Everyone works hard, being looked down on by my posters, it's like a little family tradition, Heeheehee! Except they're not allowed to leave!", MOV Rarity said, saying the last part in a dark voice.

"This does not seem ethical in the least, my darling clone.", Show Rarity said sternly.

"Don't worry darling. Everybody knows Mexicans aren't real people.", MOV Rarity said, which irritated Show Ash, Show Paul and Show Alexis as they are against racism.

"Mrs Rarity, my fingers hurt from making so many dresses.", a young boy said.

"Oh, my poor baby! Let Mama Rarity look! I'll fix you up!", MOV Rarity said before casting a spell that broke the boy's fingers, shocking Show Ash, Show Alexis and both Twilights, as well as angering Show Paul and Show Rarity.

"No need to thank me, dear! Generosity's my middle name!", MOV Rarity said before she walked away.

"Looks like hard times ahead for Paco.", said the boy, now known as Paco.

"I will not let this crime against humanity go uncorrected!" Show Rarity declared, before casting a spell, fixing Paco's fingers.

"Thank you, Other Mrs Rarity!", Paco said in happiness.

"I am truly the most beautiful creature in all of Equestria! To gaze upon me is to know divinity itself", MOV Rarity said while looking in a mirror. Clearly, she was hideous.

"Ahh! My eyes! My beautiful eyes!", Show Bayon screamed.

"Mrs Rarity, I am so thirsty.", said a young Mexican woman who was holding a glass. MOV Rarity then took the glass and spat in it.

"Drink that, dear.", MOV Rarity said.

"Mrs Rarity, when are you going to pay us?", the woman asked.

"Darling, I cannot understand your thick accent. You really must learn to speak English properly if you're going to live in this country.", MOV Rarity said before going to get a finished dress. Show Rarity then swiped the glass, rinsed it out and poured in some cola that Show Ash gave her.

"Thank you, Other Mrs Rarity!", said the woman. After Show Rarity nodded, MOV Rarity walked out the door with a dress and over to MOV Fluttershy.

"Here you go, Fluttershy! Now you won't look like such an unwashed tramp.", MOV Rarity said while putting the dress on Fluttershy's head.

"Hey-hey-hey, stay out of my shed!", MOV Fluttershy said.

"Yes, that's me! The most generous pony in Ponyville!", MOV Rarity said before she was grabbed by a big hand. The hand moved up to the face of a moustachioed Mexican

"Re-vo-lu-sheeon.", said the Mexican.

"My dear clone, could you translate that? I don't understand his tongue.", MOV Rarity said.

"He said 'Revolution'.", said Show Rarity.

"That's what I was afraid he said.", MOV Rarity said before the Mexican walked back inside.

"Sorry I won't be able to help. This is going to take a while.", Show Rarity said before walking back in and shutting the door.

"No! Not the face! This is a very generous beating. No! NO!", MOV Rarity screamed from within the building.

"Five ponies down. Can this get any worse?", Show Pendulum said in a depressed voice. Everyone then walked away.

* * *

Back in the main town, MOV Discord was destroying a building.

"I AM YOUR GOD NOW! BRING ME YOUR VIRGINS!", MOV Discord roared.

**Well, that's the end of last chapter. Those bits with Show Rarity correcting MOV Rarity's wrongdoings were to get the point that Rarity wasn't a complete bitch across. Also, that one piece said by MOV Discord was guessed as I can't remember it all. Well, see you next time!**


	3. Shed-MOV

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Ahh! That noise! Make it stop!", cried out Show Alexis.

"I would rather take our Troublesome's whining over this!", complained Show Paul.

"Earmuffs! Where's my earmuffs?", asked Show Bayon while searching his bag for some. He found some 5 seconds after asking.

"Oh, that's better.", he said. Why was the Show crew complaining, you may ask? The answer is simple-MOV Spike, MOV Rainbow Dash and MOV Pinkie Pie were making a noise that the MOV Crew didn't mind. They then stopped outside a shed which the MOV Crew, as well as Show Fluttershy, recognised.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait up, you assholes, what are we doing here?", MOV Rainbow Dash asked hastily.

"Our Twilight said that we have to find the 'helements of armory'.", MOV Spike said while reading his arm.

"Shouldn't that be 'Elements of Harmony', my friend?", Show Spike asked.

"Don't care. Either way, we have to look in our Fluttershy's shed.", MOV Spike said, ignoring his counterpart.

"Whoa, wait a minute, didn't our Fluttershy say something about people going in her shed?", MOV Pinkie asked.

"She has a point. She did say something.", Show Fluttershy said. MOV Spike went through his memories. After he was finished, he looked weird.

"I think she said we're always welcome in her shed.", MOV Spike said with a 'normal' look on his face.

"I doubt she said that!", Show Rainbow said. They went into the shed anyway and were horrified by what they found-animal corpses on all the walls, and a bucket of blood with a skull in it.

"Oh, dear Celestia.", Show Ash said with a horrified look on his face.

"Oh my God! Look at all this porn!", MOV Spike said in astonishment. The Show crew face palmed and MOV Rainbow Dash stood behind him, her wings spread out.

"Swag.", she said.

"Man, our Fluttershy sure has a lot of weird art.", MOV Pinkie said while inspecting the corpses.

"Yeah, but what do you expect from some quiet bitch who spends her time in the woods with small living creatures?", MOV Rainbow asked.

"Yeah! What a freak! Heeheehee!", MOV Pinkie said.

"Oh dear God, look at what she did to Derpy! She…turned her…into a…decorative toaster-cosy.", Spike said upon seeing the toaster.

"The Elements aren't here either.", Show Bayon said solemnly.

"How can this day get any worse?", Show Ash said.

"Hey-hey-hey.", said a voice behind them.

"I will not look behind me.", Show Twilight said. However, she did, along with everyone else. They saw MOV Fluttershy standing at the door.

"What did I tell you all about coming into my shed?!", she said while starting up a chainsaw.

"Well, we're fucked.", MOV Spike deadpanned.

"Try dead.", Show Ash said.

"Try screwed, guys!", Show Paul said.

"Hey, gorgeous.", said another voice. The owner of the voice walked in the room, revealing himself to be MOV Brock.

"I know where this is going. I'm not going to stay here and get killed or raped! I'm out of here!", Show Bayon yelled before flying upwards. However, he got caught in a metal net.

"Oh come on!", the warrior said, frustrated at being imprisoned.

"I'll go get help!", Show Pendulum said before rushing past the two ponies and flying away.

"We'll deal with him later.", MOV Brock said before running and pinning MOV Alexis to the floor. Everyone else except MOV Fluttershy, MOV Spike, MOV Rainbow Dash and MOV Pinkie Pie were trapped in metal chairs. MOV Fluttershy snapped her fingers.

"Take it away, fellas.", she said. The skeletons moved their arms across their ribcages in an eerie way.

"Please kill us now.", Show Alexis said before MOV Fluttershy started singing. (MOV Pinkie and MOV Spike ran out the windows after the first line was sung, leaving MOV Rainbow Dash all alone to be tied up after the second line.)

[MOV Fluttershy]

_I'm gonna sing a song for you._

_I'm gonna show you a thing or two_

_So have a seat my dear, and if it's all the same_

_Just sit back and relax, WHILE I EAT YOUR BRAINS!_

[Corpses]

_Rah, rah, rah, gonna eat your brains!_

[MOV Fluttershy]

_BRAIN, BRAIN, BRAINS!_

While the psychopathic maniac was killing MOV Rainbow Dash by cutting her in half with her chainsaw, MOV Brock was raping MOV Alexis. All those watching were clenching their eyes shut to avoid watching the horror show in front of them. Show Bayon got the worst of it, however.

"Pendulum, you pathetic coward! Please come back with reinforcements!", the tribal warrior yelled before the door burst open.

"Who called me a useless coward?", Show Pendulum asked irritably. Everyone looked up, indicating that they were looking at Show Bayon.

"I'm not getting him down.", the changeling said before moving aside to reveal some police ponies.

"Alright, alright! What's going on here?", asked one of the officers in traditional police lingo.

"Umm… This isn't what it looks like? Heheheh.", MOV Fluttershy said weakly.

"Hello? Young mare being raped here!", MOV Alexis called out. MOV Rainbow Dash's corpse then split in half.

* * *

Later, MOV Fluttershy and MOV Brock were put in separate rooms in the Ponyville Psychiatric Ward. Everypony else, except for MOV Alexis and MOV Paul who went home, Show Bayon who was still in the Death Shack, as it was now called, as well as Show Fluttershy and Show Brock who decided to guard their counterparts to make sure they didn't escape, met up in the woods.

"Another search for the Elements has come short! I won't stand for this!", Show Ash said. It was clear that he was furious.

"Ask one of these degenerates why things have been so weird in our lives lately.", Show Paul said.

"My dad works on a rock farm!", Show Pinkie said happily.

"My daddy makes me put glass in my vagina.", MOV Pinkie said drearily, making everyone shudder.

"I'm going to have that in my head for weeks!", MOV Ash said, quite disturbed from what MOV Pinkie said.

"Hello jerks!", said an irritated voice. Everyone turned their heads to see Show Bayon with an angry look on his face.

"Hey, Bayon! Where were you?", Show Max said.

"Where was I? Where was I?! YOU LEFT ME IN THAT SHACK FOR SEVERAL HOURS UNTIL THE ROPES GAVE OUT AND I FELL TO THE FLOOR!", Show Bayon said.

"Oh yeah! I thought we cut you down.", Show Twilight said.

"Well, you didn't! You know what? Screw the Elements, screw our friendship and screw this place! I'm going to join my counterpart in watching the destruction! So long, bastards and bitches!", Show Bayon said before flying off.

"Now we've lost both Applejacks, both Rarities, both Fluttershys, both Brocks, both Bayons and your Rainbow Dash! Can this get any worse?", Show Ash announced.

"Ash, could you take everyone else to the graveyard at midnight?", Show Twilight said.

"Why?"

"My counterpart and I will have a new plan for the Elements by then."

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter! What is this plan that the Twilights will have? Stay tuned!**


End file.
